Inasa Yoarashi
イナサ |romaji= Yoarashi Inasa |alias= |birthday= September 26 |age= 15 (First Appearance, From Provisional Hero License Exam Arc) 16 (Currently) |gender= Male |height= 190 cm (6' 2.8") |weight= |hair= Dark Brown |eye= Black |bloodtype= O |quirk= Whirlwind |status= Alive |family= |occupation= Student |affiliation= Shiketsu High School |fightingstyle= Long Range Combat |debut= Chapter 102 |debutanime= Episode 52 |voice= Ryota Iwasaki |image gallery= Yes |eng voice = Matt Shipman}} イナサ|Yoarashi Inasa}}, also known as , is a first-year student at Shiketsu High School. He was the top recommended student for U.A. High before withdrawing his application. Appearance 170px|left|thumb|Inasa in the manga. Inasa is a very tall and well built young man with buzzed, dark brown hair and black eyes. Inasa's hero costume consists of a thick brown suit pinned together with yellow buttons. The collar is decorated with fur and his costume includes a cape that drapes over Inasa's back and almost conceals the jetpack-like propulsion system attached to his back. Inasa's left arm is completely concealed by the thick, brown material and his hand sports a large tan glove with air pipes on it. In contrast, his right arm is completely exposed other than the skin tight blue sleeve that appears to be apart of his undersuit. There are several tubes on Inasa's torso much like the one on his left hand that is meant to expel wind power to aid his Quirk. More tubes surround his ankles, which are left partially uncovered much like his right arm. His knees and left shoulder are decorated with plates that look similar to gas masks. Gale Force completes his costume with matching brown shoes and the Shiketsu's uniform hat decorated further with a pair of goggles. Gallery Inasa Yoarashi young 2.png|Inasa as a child. Inasa Yoarashi school uniform.png|Inasa in his school uniform. Inasa Yoarashi Civilian Profile.png|Sketch of Inasa dressed as a civilian. Personality 220px|left|thumb|Inasa's hyperactive personality. Inasa is an energetic, hyperactive, and enthusiastic young man who expresses himself with vigor. He's very loud and can come off as obnoxious but he's actually oddly polite and speaks very formally most of the time. Inasa claims there is almost nothing he dislikes, and growing up as a kid he enjoyed everything. Inasa has a habit of approaching strangers to try and make friends with them. Sometimes he gets so worked up that he'll start talking emphatically about being passionate, and the person or people he's talking to tend to get confused. Inasa's signature trait is his undying love for passion above all else. He believes all heroes should have a fiery passion that motivates them to help others. Inasa also appears to enjoy passionate battles and desires to be a part of them. Inasa disapproves of heroes who do not have hot spirits and believes people filled with hatred are unfit to be heroes and he refuses to recognize them as such. This is why Inasa hates Endeavor and his son Shoto. Both of them had cold angry eyes when Inasa met them and both of them blew him off despite his warm greetings. Inasa's grudge against the Todorokis eventually drove him to become the type of person he hated. He had cold angry eyes whenever he encountered Shoto during the hero licensing exam and even told him to his face that he hated him. Inasa hated Shoto so much so that it cost him his provisional hero license the first time around because they refused to work together. This caused Inasa to reflect on himself and apologize to Shoto following the exam. Despite the fact that he still hates Shoto in the end, Inasa was sincere to him, showing that his hatred of him has toned down. Abilities Overall Abilities: Inasa is a very powerful hero in training who earned the top score in the U.A. Entrance Exam for recommended students. This means that his abilities were believed to be above that of Shoto Todoroki's, one of Class 1-A's top students. 220px|thumb|Inasa using Whirlwind to collect hundreds of projectiles. Inasa has a powerful Quirk and with a great handle on it. He was able to pass the first test of the licensing exam on his own (a test normally reserved for second-year students) while eliminating 120 other examinees at the same time. After putting his differences with Shoto aside, the two of them were nearly able to defeat the No. 10 Hero Gang Orca. Quirk : Inasa's Quirk grants him the ability to manipulate the air around him. He can create incredible gusts of wind, and has incredibly fine control over them, being able to delicately handle people while clearing away rubble using various different types of winds. Inasa is also able to use whirlwinds for offensive purposes. He can attack his enemies and blow them away with gusts powerful enough to break apart solid ice. He can also use the wind to increase his own mobility, and with aid from his costume, he's even able to fly. Battles and Events *U.A. Recommendation Exam Provisional Hero License Exam Arc *Provisional Hero License Exam **Inasa Yoarashi vs. Students **Gang Orca vs. Students Remedial Course Arc *Provisional Hero License Course Trivia * translates to "night storm," while refers to the strong winds that occur during typhoon season. *The term is in reference not only to strong winds that occur during typhoon season, but also indicators of direction; originating east before heading westward. This reflects how Inasa had the initial intent to attend U.A (East) before he made the decision to attend Shiketsu (West). *Inasa's name is similar to , a character from Kohei's previous work, . **Isana's design and personality, however, were used for the Curator in My Hero Academia: Clash! Heroes Battle. *Inasa's English voice actor, Matt Shipman, also voices Sen. Quotes *(To numerous Provisional Hero License Exam applicants) "I believe heroes should be hot-blooded! So good job with this white-hot battle, guys! I freakin' love it! If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to join this white-hot battle!! Please and... thank you!" References Site Navigation pl:Inasa Yoarashi fr:Inasa Yoarashi es:Inasa Yoarashi Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Emitters Category:Heroes Category:Hero License Exam Arc Antagonists Category:Recommended Students Category:Shiketsu Students